An Alliance of Love
by Balrog Pimp
Summary: A Troy movieverse fic. Athena and Aphrodite work together to end the Trojan war by way of making an Alliance of Love between Prince Hector of Troy and Odysseus of Greece. A slash fic.
1. Divine Intervention

> **An Alliance of Love**  
  
_Prologue:  
  
Aphrodite walked though the golden halls of Zeus and into the perfect gardens of the Kingdom of Olympus. Ahead she saw Athena goddess of wisdom waiting for her. They had arranged a secret meeting betwixt them.  
  
"Hello Love Goddess. I'm glad you could tear yourself from guarding Aeneas to speak with me here." Athena said pleasantly as she made herself invisible to mortal and immortal eyes and made clear that Aphrodite should do likewise.  
  
"It is no fault of my own that my son needs protecting from those brutish Greeks of yours. The ones you inflame with the passion to fight and destroy all that Aeneas holds dear." Aphrodite said coldly.  
  
Athena smiled; the gods had become split over this war in Troy. Some gods were all but enemies now, all over a petty mortal battle for love.  
  
"And that is why I have called you here." She replied. "I have a proposition for you. To end this Trojan War and bring the gods together again it peace. To save your Aeneas. Save Hector and Paris." She continued. "If you help me, we could save Troy."  
  
"And let me guess, your precious Odysseus too?" Aphrodite inquired bitterly.  
  
"Well, I won't deny that I have a soft spot for him but we are all a little guilty of blatant favouritism are we not?" Athena remarked pointedly.  
  
"I see what you are making at. How do you think we could possibly end this war O' Goddess of Wisdom?"  
  
Athena smiled once again; the way one does when about to share a secret delight. "To end a War of Love, you must make an Alliance of Love..."  
_  
Chapter One  
  
_Troy –The Greek Camp  
_  
The night was chill. The moon was a sliver of white and a breeze was blowing east, whistling past the ships as the men slept. The man trudged through the sand dunes, trying to avoid the light spanning from where the guards stood. He pulled the robes over his head to keep warm. Even though the day had been hot the only memory of it now was the heat of the sand under his feet.  
  
He was seeking peace. A hard thing to do when Troy and Greece had been at war for months now. A seemingly endless war with no point it seemed now. All he desired most now was peace and solitude. He did not fear attack even as he moved further away from the protection of his army and towards that of his enemy. It was calm enough and the god Morpheus had covered all the sky with her shadow of sleep and though this eluded him for the time being it had given him the chance to escape under the noses of his men.  
  
He looked back. All he could see now was the flicker of red from the fires and the shadows of the ships behind them. He sighed as he continued on, he could see up ahead a broken chariot, he decided he would rest here and reflect back on the previous months past. Something he had been unable to do up until now. The gods were smiling on them tonight.  
  
Grasping the overturned wheel of the chariot he lowered himself to the ground and groaned slightly as his muscles complained. He was no longer as young as most of the other men, he was a seasoned warrior and knew all the secrets and ways of war, but this did have its drawbacks. His muscles where horribly tense and now that he finally had time to relax and pause for a while from fighting they made their presence known all the more. He sighed and rubbed his shoulder, then leaned back against the wheel... suddenly he felt a rush of wind past his head and he felt the cold touch of metal against his neck. He froze and waited for the owner of the knife to speak. He didn't have long to wait.  
  
"Who are you?" the rough voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" he replied.  
  
"I have my blade at your throat. Would it be presumptuous of me to ask who you are?"  
  
"If you take your knife away from my throat maybe I could show you." He grinned, as dangerous as he was playing things right now he couldn't help but enjoy playing this mind game with the man whose mercy he was at. He hadn't killed him yet at any rate so at least he had some power over him.  
  
The knife pressed closer so that the vein running in his neck began to throb warmly against the cold edge.  
  
"Do you think that you are so great that I would change my thoughts about killing you if you show me who you are. You are nothing but a foolish soldier who has wondered too far from his company. So how about you just answer the question: Who are you?"  
  
"I could say the same for you but since I am at the disadvantage it would be prudent of me to answer you. I am Odysseus, son of Laertes, King of Ithaca. Now, will you allow me the same courtesy of your name before you take my life, soldier?"  
  
Immediately the knife was withdrawn. And a shadow from behind the chariot rose up.  
  
"I am Hector, son of Priam, Prince of Troy. Why do you come here, Odysseus?" The shadow of Hector moved out of the darkness of the chariot and the light of the moon caught his face... and the length of his uplifted knife.  
  
"I come here for solitude and peace, though I see I have failed in both." Odysseus said grimly, staring passed the knife and into the scratched, handsome face of the Prince. "What of yourself? Why have you left your great walls to come so close to danger?"  
  
"Do you think I see you and your men as a danger? No, not at this time of night. The darkness is deep and I know this country well. I could come to your King Agamemnon and slit his throat before he knew it. But that is not why I am here. I come also for peace and for solitude. I cannot find it in Troy where tension lays apon me like a dead horse and I hear the groans of injured men from my bed. So I came here. And though, as I said, I could take many lives of your men here tonight, while I am here, I choose not to. It is not right to take your enemy at unawares in the dead of night." Hector replied.  
  
"Though you had no qualms taking me unaware it seems."  
  
Hector looked sharply at Odysseus, then seeing the light of the joke in his eyes he couldn't help but smile slightly. He lowered his knife.  
  
"So it would seem. Though it is an odd thing for us both to be unable to find peace with our own men and so escape and find it with our enemy."  
  
"Yes, it is. Hector, share peace with me. Discard your knife. I have not brought my own, I promise. A foolish thing to do perhaps but I am in a fey mood. Come, sit with me." He patted the still warm sand beside him.  
  
Hector frowned slightly and did not loosen his grip on his knife, but something outside of himself made him feel at ease and safe with Odysseus; he trusted him. Something willed him to drop his knife and he did so, leaving it in the sand he crossed the distance between himself and his enemy and sat beside him. There was a peaceable silence between the two men. Finally Odysseus spoke up:  
  
"The last time I saw you was in the halls of Troy at a banquet. Now you're on the front line. Funny." He mused; he was not prepared for the reaction he got.  
  
"This is ridiculous, this is totally and utterly ridiculous! I do not know why I am fighting you! I do not know why the Trojans and Greeks are fighting each other! What is it for, the love of one woman? The world is mad." Hector burst out, then fumed. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Odysseus':  
  
"Aye, the world is mad," he said quietly.  
  
Hector stared at Odysseus. His eyes were grey-green as the sea, and his tussled, dark hair fell into his them as he peered out from under his hood. The moon caught the wrinkles on his face as he smiled empathetically at him. Something moved within Hector near the region of his heart, a bit of a flip-flop within him. He felt something for this man, his compassionate and handsome enemy. Invisible to Hector's eyes stood Aphrodite behind him whispering silent, seductive words into his ear as Athena stood behind Odysseus setting a heavenly moonbeam apon his lips and in the very depths of his eyes. Hector shivered and turned away, confused at his feelings for the Greek warrior.  
  
Odysseus now turned from Hector too. "Yes, you speak what I have known all along. The world is mad." Then he clutched the wheel of the chariot and pulled himself up again, rubbing his back a little at the ache forming there.  
  
"You don't mean to go so soon do you?" Hector asked, sounding a little too concerned to himself.  
  
"I have found peace with you Hector and I thank you. Now I must return to my men to rest for tomorrow's battle. No doubt you will be there?" The joke was half-hearted and he yawned. "You see me now, I am tired. I need to sleep."  
  
"Yes, of course. Well, goodnight Odysseus." Hector said chancing a smile at the older man.  
  
"And to you too. Perhaps we shall meet again between our armies another night. It would please me. Goodnight Hector." Said Odysseus, smiling in return. Then he turned his back and left to walk back to his own camp.  
  
Hector watched his back for awhile as Odysseus, now at peace enough to feel exhausted, stumbled through the sand back to camp.  
  
"It would please me too..." he said quietly.
> 
> TBC


	2. Confusing Conversations

> Chapter Two:  
  
The next day was just as bloody and horrible as every other was. Hector could not even begin to start counting the number of Greeks he slaughtered by the minute. But he was more distracted than usual, more distant. In a way this served to pull him away from the disgusting brutality he was forced to commit, in another he was becoming clumsy. He had gained more cuts and bruises than any other day combined, but he was ever aware, every careful to look out for Odysseus. Some how he knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to kill him, not after the friendship he had showed Hector last night, so he had to be sure Odysseus wasn't around to get killed by accident. At the same time Hector's heart leapt every time he thought he saw Odysseus, brave and cunning, in front of him cutting down his fellow Trojans. He was so confused today.  
  
Odysseus leapt forward, ducked the sword of a Trojan to the side of him, cut one of his legs off and stabbed him as he fell, turning to the one now in front of him he slit him across his chest. He wiped his brow and breathed deeply as he plunged himself once more into battle. Ajax was at his side but Odysseus was ever watchful and worried about what Ajax was doing. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to find and attack Hector. Odysseus suddenly paused as his realised his own thoughts as if for the first time. What was he suggesting? Turning against his own people for a man he had spent moments with last night? Some how it felt as though he knew Hector a lot longer than that and he wondered what he would do if he were confronted with Hector face to face in battle. What would Hector do? What would the other Greek soldiers think if he did nothing? Thankfully Odysseus did not have to answer this question today as he did not see or come anywhere near to where Hector was fighting. He only hoped that Hector would still be alive to see him again tonight...  
  
As night fell Odysseus washed the grime from his face and sat down with the other Kings to supper. He spoke little; unusual for him as he was usually quite outspoken when it came to voicing his opinions and ideas about the war. His mind was once again on Hector and escaping the company of his men to spend time with him. Strangely he felt now that he couldn't speak to anyone about his feelings for the day. He always felt the dreaded pressure of being a leader and making war plans with his fellow Greeks but in the company of Hector he felt that he could relax without worrying about the war. He finished his meal swiftly and excused himself, walking out into the dusk along the dark bays of the Aegean Sea.  
  
He began to think very deeply, so deeply in fact that for the first time he couldn't do two things at once and had to sit in the sand in order to think more clearly. He thought of everything: all that had happened that day, wondering what Hector had been thinking that day, whether Hector had paid a thought to him at all that day, and whether he should really be thinking this way about Hector at all. He did not care that the sky darkened and that the tide was coming in and the cold sea was creeping up around his toes, then his ankles until he was sitting in the sea, all the while thinking about Hector. Then dismissing him knowing that he would only make trouble for himself by consorting with the enemy. But that smile, and that face... secretly he wondered in the very back of his mind if Hector liked him. 'Nonsense!' The other half of him told him, 'he's just a Trojan who I happen to get along with. He's not even my friend, I doubt I shall see him again tonight.' But then suddenly a new thought occurred to him: Hector had not killed him. Even though he had been at his complete mercy and Hector had promised that he would, regardless of whom he was.... And he had smiled at him... Just the smallest tweak of his lips in response to a witty comment he had made. What he had noticed about it most of all was the way it had made his dark brown eyes sparkle so... he sighed.  
  
Then he sneezed, realising how wet he had become as a result of sitting in the bay. He had probably got himself a chill now and that wouldn't have been the smartest thing he'd done. He should go back to camp now while it was still light enough to see clearly, but for some reason he felt like he had to at least make an appearance at the overturned chariot in case Hector was there. There he was thinking about Hector again, he chastised himself. What was his problem? He was beginning to act as though he loved the man! His heart jerked at this thought. He couldn't deny it; something about the thought of loving Hector had made him feel a strange emotion. But it couldn't be love. He had only met him yesterday and that had been hardly romantic. Odysseus chuckled to himself, 'Yes the world is mad,' he thought and made his way towards the city of Troy.  
  
It was dark by the time he arrived at the chariot and Hector was already there. He stood up to greet Odysseus who was snuffling slightly as the wind had picked up as he left the bay and he had definitely had a chill now.  
  
"It is good to see you here, Odysseus. I was waiting for you. I wondered if you would come." Hector said as he waiting for Odysseus to sit down than took a place near to him.  
  
"Well, it is still early yet. Much earlier than we met yesterday, but then we hadn't specified the time had we?" asked Odysseus and followed it up with a big sneeze.  
  
"Excuse me," he said a little embarassedly as he rubbed his arms in an effort to get some warmth back into them. It was then that Hector realised that Odysseus was soaked and smelling very salty.  
  
Odysseus chuckled at the surprise and concern on Hector's face as he registered his state of being.  
  
"Yes. This is my excuse for being slightly late," he said. "I decided to have a bit of a swim, or rather the sea decided to have a bit of a swim up to me!" he finished this off with another, more restrained sneeze.  
  
"You must be freezing!" said Hector, "it is hot here at day but the cold comes quickly here at night. Come, take off your armour... it will make you more cold than warm... and put these blankets around yourself. I decided to follow your example this time and bring some blankets to put round us."  
  
"Thank you," said Odysseus as he gratefully received the warm, blue stained, Trojan woollen blanket. He noted also that Hector moved a little closer to him as he passed the blanket over. There was a pause, then Odysseus once again took the initiative and asked a question that had been eating at him for some time on his walk to the chariot:  
  
"Why did you not kill me?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Hector's eyes widened and he looked surprised as though it had only just occurred to him that he hadn't. Now the thought of killing Odysseus was a shock to him and did not agree with his heart.  
  
"I don't know," he answered truthfully.  
  
He had fully intended to, to cut down a key leader of Greece. It wasn't until Odysseus had made him smile by teasing him gently that he had lowered his knife and the thought of killing him vanished from his thoughts. He wondered at this. All of a sudden he was grateful he hadn't killed the Greek, he proved to be good company.  
  
Odysseus continued to search Hector's face for clues to his feelings even as Hector let his head drop as he looked down in thought. Odysseus had a skill for reading into people's thoughts and feelings and he knew that Hector had not lied. He genuinely did not know why he had not killed the man next to him, and seemed to be trying to seek for the answer himself. Satisfied Odysseus looked away and murmured:  
  
"I'm glad you did not. I like being alive."  
  
Hector could not help himself but laugh softly at this simple comment and laughed a bit harder when Odysseus exaggerated this statement by breathing in deeply and sighing, then shivering.  
  
"You are still cold." Hector stated, "I shall remember next time to bring a little tinder so we can light a fire. I do not think we shall be seen from our bases this far out. The nights are getting colder and darker."  
  
Odysseus nodded slightly and his teeth chattered, almost unconsciously he leaned closer to Hector. Even though he was covered with a blanket he could almost sense the warmth coming from the other man. He longed to be closer to him. He saw Hector's arm and wondered what it would be like to feel it wrapped around him. As though he had read his mind, Hector looked to him and raised his arm, putting it around his shoulders and pulling him closer. Then he began to rub his shoulders and back vigorously, trying to work up a friction of heat to warm him.  
  
"You will become ill if you do not take better care of yourself." Hector said as way of an explanation for this sudden physical contact between them.  
  
"Maybe you could care for me better?" Odysseus whispered to himself, obviously not realising he had spoken aloud.  
  
Hector heard the sentiment and almost froze, as his blood ran... not chill but hot. Incredibly hot. He blushed as he realised the innuendo was not intended to be heard. So now he knew what Odysseus felt for him, and in realising this he finally understood his own feelings. He wondered how and when Odysseus had felt like this and what he should do in response.  
  
For a while he just kept rubbing at his back, now becoming intensely aware of his attraction to the other man now that he recognised it for what it was. Even through the thick wool blanket he could feel the muscular frame of the other man, not as broadly framed as he was, but lithe like a cat. Hector realised the blanket around his shoulders was feeling much too hot now as hot blood flushed through out his whole body and he felt himself harden with lust as thoughts about the other man's body under that bronze armour began to torture him. Still he felt his lust now mingled with something else, a fear. Fear of what may happen if he acted on his feelings, feelings that now he was just able to hold back. What would happen to Troy and Greece if something did happen? This was probably why Odysseus had done nothing after this statement... he was wiser than he, and knew the dangers of what may happen and was rightly declining. But he could not help but feel that Odysseus had given him a silent invitation. Should he accept? Was it right for him? It was then that Odysseus pulled away from Hector a fraction and he stopped rubbing at his shoulders.  
  
"Thank you Hector, I am much warmer now."  
  
He said it as though he had said nothing before. Maybe Hector was just imagining things; but then again he hadn't imagined the response he had felt to those words that he thought he heard.  
  
"Think nothing of it," he replied; sounding distant, confused and just a little disappointed.  
  
Odysseus noted the way in which he had replied.  
  
"Are you alright Prince Hector?" he ventured.  
  
"Yes fine," he answered a little too hastily.  
  
Odysseus thought hard. What had he done to make Hector so distant from him all of a sudden? Hector seemed to shiver as Odysseus tried to read him, piercing his brown eyes with his own sea green. This was odd, Hector couldn't fear him. Why then was he seeming so frightened all of a sudden? He decided an apology was best in order.  
  
"If I have done something to upset you, I am sorry," he said slowly.  
  
"No! No, you haven't. You haven't done anything wrong but... maybe you should go back to your men now and get into bed. You want to get warm soon and stop this chill of yours."  
  
"Yes. You're right Hector," he frowned. He was sure he had done something wrong and he wanted to find out what it was.  
  
"Are you sure I have not angered you because if I have –"  
  
"No! No! NO!!!" Hector lost it again startling Odysseus, then he calmed down. "I'm sorry. It is most definitely not you; I just need time to think that's all. You should go... and get warm," he said then picked up Odysseus' still cold wet armour to give it to him.  
  
"Very well. Thank you again Hector for your kindness," he replied and turned to go.  
  
"Odysseus!" he suddenly called again. And he turned back.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I will see you here again tomorrow night, if that's alright." Hector said smiling cautiously.  
  
"Of course. Tomorrow night. I shall look forward to it," he said comforting Hector with a big smile of his own. "Goodbye Hector." He turned and made to leave, glad that it seemed that he was in fact not at fault.  
  
"Tomorrow night Odysseus!" came the call.  
  
TBC


	3. Conflicted Loyalties

Author's Note: Thank you so so much to all who reviewed, it makes me so happy to know that my writings and ideas are appreciated! I'm sorry that it took a while but I am in the middle of mid-year exams and I am in my final year at school so they are very important, as you can imagine.

Thanks also to my Beta-Reader Gaslight who helped with suggestions and improvements to make my story Beta! Your time and help has been extremely valuable!

Much Hector/Odysseus love

Balrog Pimp xox

> Chapter Three:  
  
"Where is Paris? I need to talk to him." Hector said abruptly to the first guard that he saw upon re-entering Troy.  
  
"My Prince, I believe he was attending a meeting with your father and the councillors in the throne room," the guard answered hastily so as to not anger the impatient Hector.  
  
Hector cursed under his breath and walked away at a pace without further word. He knew he should not have been so curt with the man, but he believed it obvious that something troubled him. Every Trojan knew that Hector would not offend anyone gladly, even down to the lowliest servant.  
  
'How could he forget?' Hector fumed silently. Of course there was a council tonight, and as heir to the throne of Troy, he should be there. He couldn't believe how many things were slipping his mind of late... the only thing he could** not** forget was Odysseus and his whispered, 'maybe you could care for me better'. How could he let himself be so distracted when there were more important things at hand, like finding Paris so that he could talk to him about Odysseus! 'Curse you, Hector,' he berated himself, 'there are more important things to discuss, such as killing the Greeks and defeating them soundly. All of them.' But now that he thought of it, he didn't want to do that anymore. This was all so confusing.  
  
Looking up, he realised he had reached the large golden door to the throne room. He straightened his shoulders and marched in. If he was late, that was his own fault and he no one would reprimand him for it. Royalty had no one to answer to but the gods. Nonetheless, he knew his brother Paris at least would ask him what had delayed him. The varied talk of the council was suspended as Hector entered and, as one, all but King and Prince rose and bowed. Hector signalled for them to sit with a motion of his hand and advancing to his father, he took his place at the right-hand side of Priam. As he sat, Paris smiled at him and muttered cheekily:  
  
"Nice of you to join us."  
  
Hector cast him a withering look, as a big brother would.  
  
The council continued:  
  
"There are too many of them," cried one old man. "Even if we keep defeating them every day in battle, we will not win the war. By their sheer numbers alone, they will kill off every man in this city until there are none left to protect it, whereupon they will begin a siege of Troy!"  
  
Hector heard a cough and he looked behind his father's throne. Paris, who sat on Priam's left, had leaned backwards and was mouthing at him, 'Where have you been?'  
  
Hector mouthed back, 'Talk to you later,' and waved his hand dismissively. Suddenly one council member's voice rose up and drew Hector's attention:  
  
"Perhaps Prince Hector should launch a sneak attack on the Greek ships and set them alight. That will destroy their rations and rob them of protection. Even if we just destroy only a few under the cover of night, we may win back the advantage over the Greeks. If we strike the tents we know house their leaders, we can destroy the Greek morale by killing their Kings- -"  
  
"NO!" Hector suddenly yelled, standing up.  
  
Silence fell heavily over every man in the room.  
  
Hector shook as he tried to check his emotional outburst. He couldn't stand the idea of one of his men, sneaking into Odysseus' tent as he lay asleep and killing him... especially not on his orders. Clearing his throat, he decided that explaining himself would be the wisest thing to do; though specific mention of Odysseus was out of the question. As he pondered how to begin, he could feel his father's eyes burning into his back in a mixture of surprise and consternation. He knew Paris's jaw was all but hanging open. All the while he felt such pressure from behind, before him the council sat immoveable in a stunned silence.  
  
"No," he began more quietly again. "I do not think we should take them by surprise. I see no honour or courage in such a tactic, and I would not condone it. If Troy is to win the war with Greece, we must attack bravely and honourably in the daylight, not as murderers in the shadows. I will not have Troy win on the basis of a sneak attack!"  
  
"My Prince," one startled councillor began, having recovered his wits, "it may be the only way to save our nation." His boldness was short-lived, for he cowered under the burning gaze Hector unleashed on him.  
  
"I am a Prince of Troy. I lead the armies of this nation. Nothing goes ahead without my command. I would sit down, Illius, if I were you." As though on command, he doused the fire from his eyes and said firmly, "There must be some other way." He was imploring the councillors to devise another strategy, but would not betray any desperation.  
  
"And if there is no other way?" came his father's voice from behind him. "Son, you speak with valour and nobility, things I have instilled in you since you were but a boy. But what I did not teach you is rashness and arrogant pride at the risk of your whole country."  
  
Hector felt hurt. He had always been his father's pride and joy and could do no wrong in his eyes. He never thought he would find himself getting a lecture from his father in front of the council. These times of war certainly were different.  
  
"Forgive me father, I spoke out of hand." Hector bowed in apology and slowly returned to his seat, his mind whirling at what had just happened.  
  
"So, what are we to do?" Illius spoke again.  
  
"Hector will lead his men out to sabotage the Greek ships two nights from now." Priam announced, then looked sideways at his son. "He may just have to swallow his pride." Priam said to the council, looking side ways at Hector.  
  
Hector bit back a refusal. He couldn't betray his country and his family. They were relying on him as Prince of Troy to save them. But he couldn't help but feel guilty as he thought of this betrayal of Odysseus' trust. What was he to do? He nodded to his father and gave him a look of acceptance. Priam smiled, then the old King stood.  
  
"You are all dismissed!" he cried. "And may Apollo grant us victory."  
  
As the councillors departed from the hall, Hector did not remain behind. He strode past them, intent on reaching his own private chambers. Paris would follow; he knew that his brother's curiosity had only increased during the council and demanded to be satisfied.  
  
The briefest of glances over his shoulder told him that he was correct. Paris was indeed tightly behind him, nearly tripping over his heels in uncontrollable excitement. The questions tumbled forth. "Hector, what troubles you tonight? Why did you refuse Illius' plan? You know he is the wisest of the councillors. He knows what he is doing." Even as Hector's stride became more swift, Paris's trot matched it.  
  
They had entered the corridor that led towards Hector's chambers and the elder prince deemed it safe to speak; though his impatience threatened to consume him. "I don't know what came over me, but I still feel it wrong to attack these Greeks so underhandedly. It is not right."  
  
"There is no right and wrong in war!" Paris countered.  
  
Hector rounded on his brother. "And what do you know of that?" he yelled, his control slipping its bonds. Several servants, heretofore invisible as good servants are wont to be, stopped in their tracks to stare in surprise at their usually docile Prince. Hector saw them and reddened. He grabbed Paris roughly by the shoulder and steered him further down the hall. "Come on," he growled.  
  
Once they had arrived in Hector's private chambers, Paris sat down on his brother's bed uncertainly. He felt nervous even breathing too loudly around him with his brother's current mood. Hector, meanwhile, walked over to a bronze basin and splashed his face and neck, hoping to find some calm in the cool water. Taking up a large linen, he wiped himself dry.  
  
"I'm sorry for my words, brother," Paris said softly, breaking the uneasy silence. "I have spoken perhaps too much, and there was something you wished to tell me?"  
  
"I must beg forgiveness as well, Paris," Hector began. "It's just...I...everything has been so wrong today." He sat down on the bed beside Paris and folded his arms across his chest. He wished to say this mood that gripped him would not remain long; it never had before when he found himself so distressed. If anything, Paris was more prone to such tempers, and it was Hector who usually had to listen and give comfort.  
  
Paris remembered how his brother had consoled him when he was upset and he knew how to help him. He gently lay a hand on the large shoulder next to him; catching Hector's glance he smiled encouragingly at him. A twitch of Hector's lips showed him he was amused and was getting ready to open up. He took a deep breath and began:  
  
"Paris if you... say... like someone, but you had a disagreement with them, and all your friends told you to hurt that person, but you didn't want to... what would you do?" Once again, Hector was all too aware that he had spoken swiftly. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks and saw that Paris was on the verge of laughter at how disarmed he must have looked for once. Determined that his brother would not turn this into a joke, he tightened his jaw and glowered at him.  
  
"Well," Paris began hesitantly, conscious that Hector trusted him to be serious, "I would tell my friends to mind their own business and that the matter is just between me and that other person."  
  
"It's not that simple," Hector stated. "Or maybe I'm just explaining it wrong. I... don't know what to say..." he finished weakly.  
  
"This is not a disagreement between you and Andromache is it?" asked Paris quietly.  
  
By the gods, he had forgotten about her! Andromache, the wife he had forgotten! He couldn't believe himself; it was disgraceful! All the morals he had held true his whole life were crumbling around him as his thoughts were tugged more and more towards Odysseus. His breath caught in his lungs as he gasped in his horror. He felt dizzy and sick, it wasn't natural at all.  
  
"Hector?" Paris asked with concern. "Are you feeling well?"  
  
"No. I'm not. I'm sorry I asked you such a stupid question, Paris." He ran his fingers through his hair and gripped it tightly, as if desperate to find an anchor. "I must be loosing my head. Everything is reeling..."  
  
Paris stared in mute alarm as his brother fell forward off the bed.
> 
> Odysseus groaned in bliss as he sunk chin deep into the hot tub of water, made soft with the many perfumed oils added. Yes, times like this was what being a king was all about. Apart from the occasional bother of having to lead armies into war on behalf of another, life as a king was pretty good. Leaning back, he rested his head against the outside rim of the circular wooden barrel and slid his eyes shut in blessed relief.  
  
He allowed his mind to wander as he breathed in the smell of olive and jasmine oil and felt the heat from the water burrow into his tired and weary muscles, comforting him to the very marrow of his bones, and causing his spirit to be released from the confines. He breathed deeply and smiled.  
  
He thought of Hector. Almost unconsciously, as though it came from outside, the thought came to him of Hector, cramped up close in the tub next to him. His dark, curled hair, free of its ornamental braids hanging loosely around his shoulders; his skin was a shinning golden bronze like the Sun God's; his hands warm and slick with oil under the warm ripples of the water as he traced delicate circles on Odysseus' legs, heading towards his inner thigh. Leisurely, he parted his legs and sighed, in his mind's eyes, he watched the lazy grin of his lover.  
  
"Come on," Odysseus muttered, "care for me better..."  
  
With that final incentive, Hector touched Odysseus rigid manhood. Odysseus jerked slightly and bit his lip, stifling a pleasured gasp as thrilling bolts of pleasure shot up his spine, when Hector's large, callused hands closed around his member. He groaned quietly as he began to move his hands up and down smoothly under the water. Looking up, he saw Hector across from him; dark eyes hooded with passion as he looked back at him from across the sea of murky water.  
  
"Hector..." he breathed.  
  
Just then there was a knock on one of the wooden beams of Odysseus' tent.  
  
Odysseus' eyes flew open as he registered the sound foreign to his fantasy and hastily sat up, removing his hand from his quickly softening manhood.  
  
"Who's there? I'm having my bath," he called to the tent opening.  
  
Achilles' head appeared in the entrance. "Good," he said.  
  
"What do you want Achilles?" Odysseus asked, relieved he was not being summoned to a meeting, but still slightly irked he had been interrupted.  
  
"Just to be with you," the younger, blond-haired man said. "Odysseus, you look simply delicious when you're bathing," he continued, cocking his head on one side as he stared hungrily at him in the tub.  
  
"Thank you, I think..." Odysseus said. "Now if your done 'being with me' you can go now.' He sunk down lower into the water until he had fully submerged himself. When he resurfaced, to his surprise and irritation, Achilles was apparently not finished 'being with him' and had, in fact, invited himself right in and was standing behind him in closer quarters.  
  
"Surely you did not expect me to go?" the golden warrior demanded. "Not with you looking like a wet and unruly lion in that tub." He crouched down behind Odysseus and put his hands on his shoulders in a knowing manner. "But I know that that's just a mask," he whispered. "I know deep-down inside you're really just a kitten, and I know just how to make you purr..."  
  
"Achilles, I do not--" Odysseus was about to protest, when Achilles, who had briefly run his fingers through the wet hair at the nape of his neck, took his thumbs, pressed them into the grooves behind his ears, and rubbed gently. Odysseus melted completely.  
  
Against his will he began to make a sound he did not know he could articulate, a deep rumbling from his chest.  
  
"Just like a kitten..." Achilles gloated quietly.  
  
Odysseus' eyes once again snapped open (he wasn't even aware of closing them), and he pulled away from the other man. As much as Achilles was a killer and could out do any man in battle, Odysseus was astonished at how quickly he had undone him with his gentleness.  
  
"I think you've stayed here long enough Achilles," he said, turning around in the tub to move further away from him and watch him guardedly.  
  
"I think you've stayed here long enough, too. You should be in my bed by now," replied Achilles, his eyes glinting with passion and lust.  
  
"Not tonight, Achilles. If you want some company, why don't you ask that Priestess of yours."  
  
"She's already waiting," he countered.  
  
"Well, if she's not enough, you should ask Patroclus, he's sure to keep you occupied," Odysseus suggested cautiously, not really sure where this was going. He had smelt wine strongly on the young man's breath as he had touched him so enticingly. He knew Achilles didn't kindly accept refusal when he was sober, he wondered how he would take it drunk.  
  
"He's keeping the girl warm till I get back," Achilles grinned wolfishly.  
  
"What are you suggesting, Achilles?" Odysseus asked with slight apprehension.  
  
"A foursome. If you're up for it?" Achilles stated devilishly.  
  
"I'm sorry Achilles, but no. You are drunk; you don't know what you're saying. No thank you." Odysseus said firmly.  
  
"That's a shame. I'd rather hoped for your company. Very well, I shall leave. But you may not find me so inclined to do you any favours after this." Achilles said, stepping back towards the tent opening.  
  
Odysseus would not allow himself to be intimidated, least of all by one of his friends.  
  
"I doubt it was easy for you to get here in your current condition Achilles. You won't remember this by tomorrow's dawn."  
  
Achilles had made his way to the leather straps that was the door and stopped as he was about to depart. Turning, he smiled insolently. "Probably not." And he left.  
  
Odysseus breathed a silent sigh of relief that Achilles had not pressed further in his perverse scheme, whatever it was. For a brief moment, he had feared Achilles might get enraged at Odysseus' stubbornness and take him against his will. There were many other pleasant ways to end an evening.  
  
He stepped out of the tub and onto the woolly sheepskin rug on the floor. Grabbing a crudely woven linen, he dried himself vigorously until his skin tingled. Next he opened a small amphora of olive oil and rubbed the liquid over his body, before he went to bed. As he did so he caught himself remembering back to that fantasy about Hector he had before he was so rudely interrupted.  
  
Now that he thought about it, it surprised him that he wasn't worried about the thoughts he had been having. A little confused maybe at the intensity of the fantasy, but other than that, it was quite... well, pleasurable to think of Hector in such a manner. 'And who wasn't guilty of a little sinful pleasure?' he thought with a smirk.  
  
Odysseus's attention was returned to the small vase of oil and his mouth widened into a mischievous grin. Clambering into bed, he decided on continuing his fantasy uninterrupted...
> 
> TBC


	4. A Betrayal of Love

Author's Note: Sorry for the enormous delay, I lost my muse for a couple of weeks and as many writers will sympathize with I lost the inspiration to get up and write something with any sort of quality. Thank you so much for all the reviews and hurry ups along the way that I got and for my wonderful Beta Gaslight who has helped so much with helping me fix up my errors and give me indispensable suggestions. Much gratitude! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and keep sending in reviews - I love those! Balrog Pimp xox

Chapter Four:  
  
Hector lay in bed. After blacking out  
(embarrassingly), he guessed Paris or someone else had  
decided to return him safely to his own bed. Sighing,  
he looked towards the doorway and, to his surprise,  
found Andromache standing there. She was completely  
naked.  
  
"Hector… my love," she began, walking towards him,  
"are you feeling well?"  
  
Hector smiled, "All the better for seeing you here, My  
Heart."  
  
Andromache's smile widened. "I think you've been  
fighting too hard. You need to care for yourself  
better," she said as she sat down on the edge of the  
bed, caressing her husband's face.  
  
Hector found himself repeating the same words which  
had driven him to blacking out in the first place,  
"Perhaps you could care for me better?"  
  
Andromache tilted her head and her soft lips met his.  
Hector began to sit up to hold her but she pushed him  
back down, lying him flat. Through tired, lidded eyes  
he watched her as she climbed atop him, getting into  
the bed with him. It was then that he realised he was  
naked too as he felt her cool body come in contact  
with his hot skin. She blew out the candle beside  
their bed and the room was plunged into darkness.  
Hector grinned. He knew that if he couldn't see, other  
senses would be heightened. He kissed his clever wife.  
She ran her hands down his firm, muscular chest,  
circling his dark nipples lightly with her fingertips.  
Hector moaned and arched his back in pleasure.  
Grabbing his wife by the shoulders, he guided her to  
lie flat against his stomach.   
  
His lips met hers again, but he noticed something  
different now. There was a smell of salt of the wind,  
and the body lying on top of him was much broader and  
heavier. Hector almost yelled in surprise, but the  
rough bearded mouth, scraping his cheek gently, felt  
so good, he realised, in comparison to the woman's  
smooth, soft lips. Large hands were now cupping the  
side of his face, pushing him deeper and more  
aggressively into the silk pillows. The want was a  
man's want. The passion was quickly becoming steadily  
hotter as the man's other hand stroked down his neck  
to scrape his nails over his pert nipples. Strangely,  
he did not find the other man's hardness on him  
disturbing. It felt remarkably good to him as his  
hardness rubbed against the others. Hector once again  
moaned, but it was muffled against the mouth of the  
man on top of him as he kept kissing him.   
  
Hector was becoming delirious with sensation and lack  
of oxygen. All he could think of was that this man  
felt so good with him, it was so right; he couldn't  
help but notice also the trademark salty taste of him  
either. It was foreign to him, never had he tasted  
anyone like this before, and he wondered who he was.  
Pushing at the man's chest he pulled away enough to  
ask him:  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
In the darkness he could just make out the shine of  
grey-green eyes and a small chuckle.  
  
"Prince Hector, I am surprised you would ask."   
  
Hector gasped at the voice and the sudden realisation  
that hit him.  
  
"I am Odysseus."  
  
Hector yelled out and sat bolt upright to push the  
other man away from him. But found there was no one  
there. The candle had not been put out, he was not  
naked; there was no one else in the room. What  
happened? Had that been a dream?  
  
Breathing deeply to regain his wits from the shock, he  
realised it must have been a dream. But it felt so  
real. He lay back down again realising he was sweating  
and still hard. He had had dreams like this before but  
never so vivid, and never with a man. They had gone  
away when he had left his teens behind and had  
married. What did this mean? Was he no longer happy  
with his wife? Where was she anyway? He figured they  
must have left him alone, believing him to be sick and  
rightly so, he had passed out, by Zeus! But what did  
this mean about Odysseus? There was no hiding it now;  
he was clearly infatuated with him, and the dream had  
proved that to him all too clearly. He thought back on  
it. The dream was still fresh in his mind. Yes, he was  
definitely more excited by the idea that the mystery  
man could have been Odysseus, and he had felt so much  
better than with his Andromache. He had liked it  
rough, much the same way that he himself liked it, and  
the fire between the two warriors had been incredible.  
Hector now wished that he hadn't woken up so suddenly,  
now that he thought about it, he rather liked where  
that had been going, he had enjoyed it. He smiled  
slightly and sighed:  
  
"Odysseus…"  
  
He made up his mind. Tomorrow, he would warn the Greek  
about the attack on the ships.   
  
…  
  
Hector took flint and tinder and cast the shower of  
sparks onto the dry grass and wood he had piled  
together to construct a fire. There would be no chance  
of them getting cold tonight. Patiently he awaited the  
arrival of his Argive companion. He did not have long  
to wait. Odysseus was soon in sight and he moved more  
briskly towards the chariot as he saw the small blaze  
going up.   
  
"Ah, I see you have remembered to bring along the  
firewood," Odysseus remarked rubbing his hands  
together as he lowered himself to the sand.   
  
"As promised," Hector grinned.   
  
"I am most grateful. I fear it will be become much  
colder before this night is through." Odysseus inched  
closer in a crouch, rubbing his shoulders and arms in  
the warm glow of the flames.   
  
"You guess rightly," Hector assured but broke off as  
he noticed the slight grimace pass over the handsome  
features of his companion. He recognised it to be one  
of physical discomfort and his guesses where revealed  
to be correct when the older man reached to rub at his  
lower back slightly. Not wanting to embarrass the  
other man by drawing attention to this weakness he  
said nothing, but felt slightly helpless at being  
unable to offer any help. He needn't worry for  
Odysseus' pride.  
  
"I am starting to feel my age it seems," he laughed  
softly at himself. "My prime has peaked and is moving  
on in the years we have spent here. I understand  
Nestor's complaints now. O' that I were the man I once  
was…"   
  
"That cannot be true," Hector rebuked. "You are not  
much an older man than I and you seem to be in fine  
form. What truly ails you?"  
  
"I know not. This war does not seem to be doing any  
good for it, though."  
  
"Let me see." The Trojan prince now took on a tone of  
command and even though he was not in the least  
Odysseus' superior he felt compelled to obey him.   
  
"Lie down."   
  
He did so. Lying prone on his stomach before Hector,  
Odysseus could not quell the uncertain excitement of  
what was about to befall him. He felt worms squirming  
gently inside his belly.  
  
Hector raised the clean tunic and gazed at the strong  
expanse of muscle that lay before him. His attention,  
however, was pulled towards a dark purple and greenish  
blotch on the other man's lower back.   
  
"'Tis not the pain of age you feel, but the ache stems  
from ferocious bruising. How did this happen?"  
  
Odysseus chuckled at this. "You expect me to remember  
which blow caused this particular injury? It could  
have been from lying on a stone, for all I know!"   
  
Hector could not help but smirk at the sense of humour  
of the green-eyed Greek.   
  
"No matter the cause, I could help cure the pain if  
you desired?" The question was left in the open for a  
moment, a moment that seemed to span much longer than  
such an offer is entitled to.  
  
"Thank you." Odysseus gave his assent and arranged  
himself more comfortably in the sand.   
  
"You really must learn to take better care of  
yourself, my friend," Hector said matter-of-factly as  
he laid his warm hand lightly on the darkened skin.  
"Perhaps I could care for you better."   
  
Hector felt the slight intake of breath as this  
venturing remark was heard. So, Odysseus had said  
those words the other night. He smiled as he began to  
tenderly work the muscle around the bruising. He saved  
Odysseus from a possibly awkward reply by prompting a  
pleased sigh from a well-placed rub of his fingers  
into tense muscle.  
  
Hector also sighed quietly as he relaxed into making  
the other man more comfortable. He couldn't stop his  
heart from fluttering slightly as he watched the lean  
shoulders slump before him as Odysseus relaxed  
further, his muscles becoming more supple under the  
heat from both the fire and the Trojan's hands.   
  
An unknown amount of time passed and Hector slipped  
into a blissful state of unconsciousness as he kept  
busy on his task without thinking of anything but  
gazing at Odysseus, now on the verge of sleep. His  
dark hair framed his face with such effortless beauty  
he seemed godlike; his breath ghosted softly over  
slightly parted lips that looked as silken as rose  
petals blooming from the weather beaten visage. Hector  
could not help himself; almost hypnotically he was  
drawn to the delicate lips of Odysseus. At that moment  
a small ember popped in the fire and caught Odysseus'  
leg. His eyes flew open and he sat up in surprise  
almost colliding with the Trojan Prince.   
  
"I am sorry!" he cried as he looked upon the startled  
expression of Hector.   
  
"No, it is I who am sorry," interrupted Hector, a  
blush now stemming hotly across his cheeks, "I should  
have been watching the fire,"   
  
"But you became distracted, I deem," Odysseus finished  
with the throwaway remark which caused Hector further  
embarrassment. He avoided Odysseus' gaze and tried to  
concentrate on concocting an excuse to explain his  
closeness to Odysseus' face when he was supposed to be  
focusing on his back. Looking up he chanced a look at  
the Argive. Odysseus was smiling compassionately and  
his eyes twinkled with warmth. There was no silent  
request for explanation, only caring and amusement  
shone from him.   
  
"Thank you for caring for me, Hector," he said now  
looking to his leg, "but it seems some other accident  
has afflicted me."  
  
Hector looked to the burn mark and understood the  
reason behind Odysseus' sudden wakefulness. The mark  
was also a harsh reminder as to why he had also come  
here tonight. He had to warn Odysseus of the plan to  
set alight the Greek ships. Swallowing, Hector  
prepared to betray his own country.  
  
"Odysseus, there is something you must know," he began  
steadily, meeting the other's eyes with grave  
solemnity. Odysseus immediately matched his mood.  
  
"What is it, Hector?"  
  
"The Trojans, I mean my men and I, we plan to raid  
your ships tomorrow night. They want to burn your  
ships and have you killed-"  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Hector's thoughts flagged and he gaped, unable to  
conjure a quick, acceptable answer. He was astonished  
at the amount of emotion that was threatening to  
overwhelm him.  
  
"I… I don't believe in taking people unawares. It is  
not right." Hector found the excuse he was looking  
for. Odysseus was not taken in. He silently regarded  
Hector for several long minutes. Hector had to break  
his gaze with Odysseus under the penetrating stare.   
  
"You realise what you have done in telling me this,  
don't you?"  
  
The silence was broken almost silently and Hector's  
head shot up to make sure he had even heard Odysseus  
speak.   
  
"Yes," Hector replied almost as silently.   
  
A dreamlike haze seemed to fall in the air and Hector  
would almost have noticed the sweet, godlike laughter  
had not Odysseus been leaning forward towards Hector.  
The Trojan prince froze, for once uncertain in the  
face of a somewhat different attack. Odysseus' eyes  
fluttered shut as he drew nearer, his hand now resting  
on Hector's thigh, caressing lightly. Hector could not  
help but sigh and lean in too.   
  
Their lips met.   
  
It was nothing but a chaste kiss but behind that  
gentle façade were so many other kisses, touches and  
loving words that left Hector hungry for more. A  
lop-sided grin graced Hector's features, allowing a  
peek at a younger, more innocent and love-sick  
teenager.   
  
Odysseus pulled away, settling his cheek upon his  
hand. It was then that Hector snapped out of whatever  
spell he was put under and started to hurriedly babble  
further instructions to Odysseus.   
  
"You must be out of the camp when we come, but tell no  
one straight away until after you see me or there will  
be roused suspicions against us both and-"  
  
He was silenced once again as Odysseus swooped in for  
another kiss. A soft, wet tongue lapped delicately  
along Hector's lower lip and slipped in comfortably as  
his mouth opened for a gasp. Hector became aware that  
powerful arms had reached up behind his back and were  
cupping the back of his head, melding their lips more  
closely together. All too soon it was over again, and  
Hector was once again left short of breath.   
  
"I knew that would quiet you…" Odysseus trailed off  
wistfully. "You taste just like I dreamed you would.  
Spicy," he added as an after thought as Hector was  
overcome with a fierce fire in his cheeks. "Thank you,  
Hector. This means… so much more…"  
  
Hector nodded, "I know…"  
  
The two men sat in silence, unsure of what now to say.  
It seemed all had been said.   
  
"I had best get back to camp. They will miss me at  
supper…" Odysseus offered, but he didn't move.   
  
"Yes, maybe you should…" but he didn't enforce it, nor  
sound keen about the suggestion.   
  
They moved as one. Hector from a more stable position  
crashed on top of Odysseus, pushing him to the ground,  
lips slamming together like mighty waves against an  
ancient cliff. Sand was flung up about them as they  
rolled around like lions, fighting for supremacy.  
Hector sustained his hold, lying across the Greek's  
broad chest, plundering his mouth for all it was  
worth. His hardened length ground itself into the  
bronze armour. Odysseus was now spread out before him  
as a banquet and Hector was quite content to have his  
supper here when a long, low tone reverberated from  
the direction of the Greek camp.   
  
Odysseus caught Hector's shoulders and pushed him away  
from his lips so that he straddled him. He looked wild  
as he came back to himself and cast a panicked glance  
towards his encampment. He uttered a curse in Greek so  
thick with the Ithican dialect that even Hector could  
not catch it. Already Hector's heart bled at the  
approaching parting.   
  
"Hector, I'm sorry, I must leave now. That was the  
signal for a council to be held. It will surely be  
noticed if I do not attend. I am most sorry, I wish I  
could stay…"  
  
"I know. And so do I. I understand… but please,  
Odysseus, remember tomorrow night. Escape the ships  
after you see me. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Odysseus smiled with such warmth it caused Hector's  
heart to melt for him completely. "Never you mind. I  
have been called a wily creature, and you shall see me  
safe tomorrow night. I am forever grateful for your  
sacrifice." Odysseus pulled Hector to him suddenly and  
embraced him tightly.   
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"Tomorrow night, Odysseus, tomorrow night…"

TBC


	5. A Trip to Troy

Author's Note:

Hello! Finally, I wrote up another chapter! I'm so sorry it took an age to update but I was extremely busy. Preparing for and sitting final exams (which came through with great results) and I'm off to university this year so there has been much organising. Thanks for staying with me on this fic though, I really appreciate your loyalty to this fic and for keeping on at me to update. I need some motivation sometimes to hunt down my muse. Love to all who reviewed and stayed with me consistantly throughout the journey: Luthien, Gaslight, IluvKai, GaBo0, Lady Bush, Freakazoid and Goldensong! There are many more but these were the names that came up most for reviews! I thank you all! I hope you'll all consider adding another review! :) Love Balrog Pimp

**Chapter 5: **

Odysseus strode into the council tent with the last of the remaining lords and kings and tried to inconspicuously brush the sand from his cloak caused by his recent tumble with Prince Hector. He took the supper that was offered to him by a Trojan slave girl captured from the war and thanked her politely. He was ravenously hungry, he had forgotten to take a meal that day with all that was on his mind, but it did not do well for a king, however humble, to be seen ripping into his meat like a beggar.

He hardly listened at all to the news at the council. Their news was unimportant to him and their plans ill advised with the new information he possessed. Yet he stayed faithful to Hector and did not openly give his thoughts to the council for open discussion at this time. Better to find an alibi for where these new plans for the Trojan advance came from. Looking about the room, Odysseus kept his ears open to the voice of King Agamemnon (in case his voice was asked for) and his eyes and mind alert for anything that could add him in conceiving a plan to reveal this deadly information.

His gaze alighted on Diomedes, his trusted friend and ally in war. Rapidly the cogs of Odysseus mind began to turn, foreseeing every possible situation, making judgement and evaluating each outcome. No matter what road he took, Diomedes would play an integral part in the paving of it.

…

"Odysseus! So glad to see you my friend! Come in, come in!"

The man addressed, grinned broadly as he was greeted warmly and invited to enter the large and cosy tent of Diomedes.

"We were just about to celebrate my victory with a little wine! Would you care to say the prayers and first offer libations to the almighty Aphrodite?" he continued as his companions jovially poured wine into a bronze basin.

"You're still going on about your advantage over the Love Goddess, are you Diomedes? Nothing good will come of it if you continue in this disgraceful manner!" Odysseus scolded him in good humour.

"I have the protection of a much greater Goddess than the one currently serving Troy, and little good it does them too with our victories of late. Aphrodite seems to be more of a liability to this country! Athena blessed me that day and still her hand guides me each day to exact revenge for our righteous cause!" Diomedes continued brazenly.

"Diomedes, I do believe that you had started the celebrations well before my arrival!" Odysseus laughed as his friend's lips were well loosed by alcohol enough to insult a god, even Aphrodite in such a manner.

"Than you shall have to join me in my victory! We shall have Troy yet, and when that day comes, Aeneas will not be running to his mother for safety!"

Odysseus joined the other men in their merriment, patiently waiting the time when all the others would leave he and Diomedes to have a talk in private. He tolerated the drink and in fact encouraged Diomedes to drink some more, for what he was about to tell him would be assisted by the drink and make the conversation more hazy to Diomedes about what exactely happened so that he would readily accept anything Odysseus told him. Diomedes was not as intuitive as Odysseus but he was no fool and his suspicions could be easily aroused were he given a reason to disbelieve something. Finally all Diomedes companions had taken their leave from their captain and Odysseus was left to speak to Diomedes freely.

"I have come to express some of my concerns to you, Diomedes."

"Concerns? What of them?" Diomedes said in an offhand tone.

"Do you feel that we have been given the advantage? Lulled into a false sense of security by the Trojans? That this is but the calm before the storm?"

"Hah! You are much too shrewd, Odysseus. Verging on paranoia even," Diomedes laughed. "Often I have relied on this sixth sense for trouble of yours but this time I feel your thoughts are misplaced. The Trojans are weakening. Do you doubt the strength of our own Greek army?" Diomedes brow was furrowed with question, but his lips curved up into a contemptuous smirk.

"Beware, Diomedes. Self-confidence in your own ability is a necessity to be successful in war but it may also be the key to your downfall. I say this not to offend you, but to warn you as a friend and trusted councillor." Odysseus caught Diomedes' arm; forcing him to meet his gaze; playing his voice full of conviction as he warned him of the plight he made him believe he was in. "Do you think it chance that Hector's presence has been missed of late upon the battlefield? Do you think the gods and Father Zeus will stand for your attack upon his fair daughter, despite being granted the opportunity by his other much loved child? Nay. Is it not the way of the gods to play we men like pawns? To toss us like small stones upon a rough sea, watching us skip five, six, ten times before sinking to death and despair? I do not say for you to doubt the gods and their purposes, Diomedes, but I do caution you to be more wary of their intent."

Diomedes eyes widened as Odysseus' harsh but truth-filled words hit home.

"You truly suspect that the Trojans are up to something," Diomedes began, being one do never dismiss the advice of a friend, "what should we do about it then?" he continued falling into Odysseus plans perfectly.

"I have already considered what we should do. I was planning on going to Troy myself to spy upon and try and gain some information from the troops," Odysseus replied. "I'm telling you this because I trust you with this information. The other King's would most certainly try to stop me if they knew but you are my friend and I know I must do this."

"Odysseus, it is a fool-errand," Diomedes said shaking his head.

"Well, then it is a lucky thing I'm not a fool then. I was planning on going tonight…"

"I'll come with you," Diomedes said.

"No you will not. I thought I could trust you to be satisfied with the knowledge of my errand only." Odysseus thought he'd find it hard to get away without an argument.

"And I thought I could trust you to know me better. You can't stop me Odysseus; I'm coming with you. At least to the Scaean Gate." Diomedes continued stubbornly, a wicked gleam in his eye. Odysseus knew he liked this man for a reason.

"Very well, but only to the Scaean Gate, then you return to camp. Is that clear?" Odysseus said resignedly, getting up and turning to lead the way back to his own tent.

"Whatever you say. Honestly Odysseus, you can't expect me to let you go by yourself? You really need to care for yourself better, my friend."

Odysseus felt a warm rush at the last words of Diomedes.

….

Hector sat with his a small group of his closest friends in the garden reserved for his own private use behind his home which he had inherited due to his position as the King's Heir. A large outdoor clay oven was burning, giving a bright glow and warmth to the men seated near to it. Sitting slightly apart to those gathered Hector was content to listen to the jovial conversation of his friends as he looked upon the night sky and remembering the names of the celestial bodies which roamed there; many named for each of his great forefathers of legend.

"Some more wine, Hector?" Aeneas questioned, holding forth a goblet in front of his nose.

Hector didn't take his eyes from the sky above him, but smiled in acknowledgement of the offer. "No thank you, Aeneas."

"You're awfully quiet tonight. Is ought amiss?" Aeneas continued, noticing the far-away look in Hector's gaze and the invisible weight was pressing down on those broad shoulders more noticeably than other nights.

"Other than we are fighting a war that is not ours?" Hector tilted his head slightly to grin ruefully, then he glanced past Aeneas to see Pisander rolling on the ground at Taltar's feet. "Well at least some people can enjoy themselves these days," he said, but the amusement was evident on the Prince's weary face.

Aeneas smiled, glad that Pisander had unwittingly brought some cheer to his brother-in-law's day. "I must apologise, I fear Pisander has had more than his fair share of your wine. I should have rescued it from him sooner. Are you sure you do not want some, Brother?"

"Not tonight…" once again Hector turned to look above him. Aeneas waited to see if he would speak again, he was not disappointed. "I was seeking council from my Sires," Hector admitted unashamedly.

"That doesn't sound like you! Why, just the other day you challenged Laocoon for his faith in the stars to seek an end to this war," Aeneas challenged him with surprise.

"My problems lie not with war at this time," replied Hector, with a certain finality which told Aeneas beyond any doubt that this topic was no longer open for discussion.

Aeneas watched sadly as he knew that whatever was hurting his brother-in-arms and by law, he was unable to help and nor was he welcome too. It hurt to feel so useless now that Hector had fully removed himself from contact with him and the other two, who were now clowning around, and reacquainted himself with communing with the Heavens. Aeneas reached out an arm and caressed Hector's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'll be here… whenever you need me, Brother."

…

Odysseus crept along the dark streets of Troy. He kept close to the tall walls, relying on their shadow to keep him out of the brightness of the crescent moon. Always a master of disguise and deception he had easily entered Troy; none believing the enemy bold or just plain stupid enough to enter the impassable fortress-like city in such an obvious fashion as through the front door. He was swathed in dark and tatty robes of brown canvas and wore an overly large felt hat on his head, which drooped over his eyes and covered his now filthy mud-encrusted hair. He stooped low, like a poor and ageing farmer and spoke not the guards who let the old man pass through without question. For why should an old farmer speak to guards protecting the city he 'lived' in? They hadn't even asked why he was out so late. Odysseus reminded himself to talk to Hector of the slack performance of the guards on duty in such dire times as war.

He had worked his way through the empty streets to the towering palace of King Priam and sidled through its rich and broad walkways unheeded by any in the darkness he occupied. He was looking for the Heir's apartments. He had been to Troy before, during a now distant time of peace and he had been a welcomed guest to the city so he located Hector's home easily. Once entering the city, Odysseus had been overcome with the idea to actually see Hector. This was a risk he would usually have never have taken but so strong desire to catch a glimpse of the powerful and handsome Trojan that he had extended his trip to Troy to find him. He had left Diomedes safely back near the walls of Troy with the promise that he had allowed him to come as far as he did and to wait for him at the upturned chariot where he had first met Prince Hector.

He actually first found Hector's home when he came across a warm, red light spilling through a gap between a high wall and a tall, thick hedge bordering what appeared to be Hector's private garden. He crawled into the hedge and peered through the dense foliage to see a small group of high-ranking men enjoying the pleasure of wine near sitting on the shallow marble steps of the porch, descending into the spacious and absolutely break-taking garden. The group was made up of Pisander, Taltar, Aeneas and the most lordly, high-ranking and the most beautiful (to Odysseus' eye) was Prince Hector. He was godly in his might and majesty even as he sat upon the steps of his own garden, looking to the stars, as any mortal man. He was sitting to the side and not participating in the conversation it seemed. The other three, however, were enjoying his hospitality and making light of each other's ability in combat. It seemed that Aeneas was the one bearing the brunt of his comrades teasing at this moment.

"And you Aeneas! You had to rescued by your Mother!" Pisander continued and howled with laughter.

Aeneas blushed heavily as it seemed that Pisander had perhaps gone a little too far this time and had unwittingly damaged the younger man's pride. Taltar, the oldest warrior of the three, came to Aeneas' aid.

" Now, now, Pisander, you would do well not to mock one who is blessed by the Gods," Taltar said removing the half-empty cup from Pisander's hand and setting it on the green lawn beside him. "Perhaps it is time to turn in for the night?"

"I wish my Mumma would come and protect me!" Pisander started up laughing again, ignoring the memory of disgrace on his friend's face. "Or at least one God to showed me any grace or favour!"

"Unfortunately my friend, the God's do not favour those who laugh at other's misfortunes like a dessert jackal," Taltar said lightly. This caused Aeneas to brighten at the humorous comparison between the inebriated man next to him and the wild dogs whose wild howls really did sound a great deal like Pisander's unchecked laughter. Odysseus had to stifle his own laughter at this as and Pisander began to play up to them as he threw up his head an let off a high pitched howl that ended in a yelp as he was grabbed simultaneously by both Taltar and Aeneas in a desperate effort to shut him up at this time of night. He was also silence by Pisander's next comment.

"Well, you want to know jackal? I'm not half the jackal as Odysseus of Ithica. Or should I say the Fox of Ithica, as he is more widely known."

"Now there's a bigger jackal than you, Pisander!" agreed Taltar, nodding his head. "There can be no slier dog out there than that man who rules that piece of rock."

Odysseus bristled slightly at that last statement. Ithica wasn't just some 'piece of rock' it was his home, where he'd been born and raised and now ruled as King.

"If there's something worthwhile going for him though," Taltar continued, "it's that mind of his. His cunning intellect which he disguises behind a mask of many faces. I played a game of chance with him once when he was here last as a friend. He cheated, and then lied about it too. He's a cheat, a liar and a thief!"

"You're the liar. I didn't cheat you sore looser, you were too drunk to take the game for a game," Odysseus grumbled under his breath. Looking over slightly to the side of Aeneas who had now joined in, he saw that Hector had once more being drawn back into the conversation and to Odysseus' horror it appeared that he was listening intently with a look on his face that for the first time was hard to Odysseus to translate.

"He's the one we're going to have to watch out for," Aeneas added, "He's an actor, that's all, all he does is act and pretend. There is nothing genuine about him. And the worse thing is he uses people. He uses the trust he builds up in other's to meet his own ends. If I were his mother and knew him for what he was I still wouldn't trust him," Aeneas went on with conviction.

"I've seen him on the battlefield, he fight's dirty," Pisander muttered, adding his piece.

'This is outrageous!' Odysseus thought to him, 'how can they defile me in such a disgraceful manner?'

"A manipulative little fox, that's all he is. And a carrion feeder too, hiding behind his men and weakly following his Master Agamemnon to war every time he calls his little dog to heel," Taltar concluded.

It was then that Hector stood up and calmly excused himself. His expression painfully unreadable to Odysseus' eyes. He couldn't possibly believe them. Could he?

Odysseus felt that it was about time to return to camp. Backing up slightly, so that he could turn and face the way he had entered the hedge to look out for guards, he felt his back touch a warm body behind him and a hand suddenly clamp down over his mouth. Odysseus froze but thankfully a familiar but surprising voice spoke behind him

"Sometimes soldiers just say the meanest things about their enemies just to give themselves a moral excuse to kill someone. You know that. Besides I know it's not true," Diomedes said, now removing his hand from Odysseus mouth.

"Diomedes!" Odysseus rounded on him with a fierce whisper, "What the Hell are you doing here? I told you to wait for me by the chariot!"

Diomedes gave him a feral grin, "You're so greedy Ody, getting all the reckless missions to yourself! I followed you in. Lazy guards, huh?"

"Diomedes, you… you!" Odysseus sighed, "You know you're the only one fool enough to make me look like an utter fool?"

"It had to happen sometime, but guess what I found!" Here Diomedes picked up something lying at his side. It was a small golden statue and obviously heavy for he required both hands to lift it from its position in the dirt. "It got kinda boring watching you hide in a bush so I decided to do a bit of 'shopping' round Troy. Didn't think I'd manage to get much out of it once we completely destroy it and all," Diomedes smiled proudly.

"Where did you get it?" Odysseus asked hastily, he swore he remembered seeing it awhile ago somewhere in the city.

"Athena's Temple. Or Minerva as they like to call her. Minerva. It is Minerva right?" Diomedes questioned.

"You idiot!" hissed Odysseus snatching the small statue from Diomedes hands, "Do you know what you have done?"

"Other than anger the Trojan population and knock their morale down a notch or two? No, what have I done?"

"You ass! You stained her virgin headband with your filthy mortal blood! How do think the gods will favour the Greeks now, Diomedes? This personal insult against the Greeks strongest supporter?! Did I not warn you before about the wrath of the gods? I could kill you for your insolence and stupidity!" Odysseus roared with as much rage as he could pack into the quietest of whispers.

Diomedes choked with terror, "I'm sorry, my Goddess! Heaven hear me I am so sorry! Oh help me, Odysseus what will we do?" Diomedes trembled and though Odysseus glared at him harshly, he felt some pity for the cocky fool.

"Come, we must get out of here! Before they notice the crime!" Odysseus grabbed Diomedes who at least had taken care to wrap himself up and disguise himself in a cloak of his own. "We cannot replace it now, what's done is done. Come, let's leave now."

"But how? The guard will never let us out again."

"Then a suitable ruse. If there was one thing Taltar said that was right about me was my ability to improvise when at need. We are brothers, leaving the city with our goatherd to our homeland before we are utterly destroyed by war. We are leaving tonight. Take the statue and wrap it up in cloth, that will be the goat feed. Then we walk out of here without a problem."

"One problem, how do we walk out of here with goats when we don't have any?" Diomedes asked.

"Yes, it is true, we don't 'own' any goats. But someone else does and we will merely 'borrow' them for a evening or two."

Diomedes grinned wolfishly. "Perhaps we should also say that we intend to take 'our' wine with us as well to accompany the goats?"

"No, no, Diomedes, that would not do! I'm sure those drunken gentlemen, Taltar, Pisander and Aeneas will miss it if we take some. No, let them drink – the bastards," Odysseus growled, still maddened at the earlier comments made about his person.

Later that night, two unwitting guards admitted two elderly brothers to pass through the gate of Troy with their goats to return home to camp for a choice meal of Trojan goat.

TBC

Note: I got the whole stealing the statue thing from reading the Aeneid in Classics this year at school (horray for me! I got Classics Prize at Prizegiving at the end of the year - so watching and reading about hot Greek and Trojan guys does come in handy!)

Sorry again for making you all wait for so long and sorry this chapter has no lovin' in it, itsjust really a chapter to set up other events but thank you to have the patience to wait and to nag me for so long! I'm really really glad you did! Love Balrog Pimp xxx


	6. This Might Play Into Our Hands

**Chapter Six:**

"_Idiot!" Aphrodite cursed, staring daggers down at Odysseus as he returned back to_ _camp in disguise. _

"_I have no idea what you see in that fool, he seems to harbour no intellect at all!" she continued, "he came this close, **this close** to screwing it all up!"_

"_You seem to forget, it was my statue that was defiled through all this," Athena said frowning sternly at the proceedings._

"_Then you agree with me then! Blast all those damned Greeks to Tartarus! Tell Father you switched sides. The Greeks don't deserve our help!" Aphrodite cried victoriously._

"_No!" Athena cut her off, "No I will not switch sides, this could very well play into our hands for peace…"_

"Are you mad? Surely after that display of blasphemy and the brewing suspicion and distrust begun this night between those too, you cannot still have a hope of fostering peace?"

"_Aphrodite, you call yourself the Goddess of Love and yet you forget one of the most important fundamental rules of love. Anger leads to Passion does it not? What is a_ _relationship without it's little squabbles now and then? I'm sure you of all people can relate to this?" Athena asked smirking slightly._

_Aphrodite burned with a sudden embarrassment, knowing that Athena was obviously making reference to her on-again off-again, wild and passionate love-affairs with the War God Ares. Often the two would argue for days at a time but always their shouts and cries would turn into moans and sighs._

_Athena smiled triumphantly,"You see? How is it any different for these mortals? After they resolve their little tiff their love will be stronger than ever. And with our love spell in place, they have to choice but to make love, not war."_

Odysseus stood impatiently before the entrance of King Agamemnon's pavilion. He was waiting to be granted entrance to speak before the King. It was utterly humiliating and an atrocious display of contempt and arrogance for the other kings aiding him in this war. And he seemed to take it all for granted! He, who was a King born and raised like Odysseus was now expecting others of equal rank to pay homage to him as if he were King of Kings or worse still, the son of a god. It was really beginning to set the Ithacan's teeth on edge. The gods did not suffer the arrogance of men, those men who really had nothing to gloat about compared with the powers that directed them. If he could just give him a piece of his mind, without risking the safety of his own life and the lives of his men – not just those in Troy but back home. Agamemnon's revenge would be so complete as to ruin his rocky homeland to complete rumble. Odysseus really wouldn't put it past him to order such a terrible crime on his people; the Greeks had been killing each other for centuries. Odysseus' main motivation to hold his tongue however was on a more personal level, to keep his wife Penelope and especially his little boy Telemachus safe.

Telemachus… his beautiful little boy had led him to this worthless war in the first place. When summoned to battle Odysseus had risked everything to stay behind by feigning madness. Taking up a hoe he began tending to his own fields but his plan was foiled when a soldier took up Telemachus as a babe and dropped him in the hoe's path. Odysseus was forced to swerve from hitting the boy and thus showing to the soldier that he was not in fact mad enough to kill his only child. That babe would be a boy now, having never met his father. Odysseus felt hot rage surge through him again, fists clenched and hands shaking he asked himself again why he was warning Agamemnon about tonight's attack on the ships. Agamemnon had robbed the most important years of his life, not only from Odysseus but his son also. Even now he wondered if he would ever come home alive to see his son as a man. He was doing this because Hector had told him too… and he loved Hector. Oh god, did he? Did he love the man? Was he going to change the fate of every man in Greece and Troy because he possibly loved just one, single man? He groaned in despair.

"Odysseus?" Diomedes was at his side, a frown of concern on his handsome face, "Are you ready to tell him what you found out last night about the ships?"

Odysseus smiled wanly. Diomedes was the perfect alibi. Perhaps last night hadn't gone exactely according to plan but it gave him a plausible answer for where he got this very valuable information.

"Just about ready as you'll be when you have to face up to Agamemnon about that statue you happened upon," smirked Odysseus.

Diomedes cringed, "He doesn't have to know about that does he?"

"Oh yes," Odysseus finished and patted Diomedes on the shoulder as the man turned several shades whiter.

The long wait for Agamemnon was finally over when an attendant came out and gestured for them to enter.

"Agamemnon, King of Greece, is ready for your Lordships' company," he said and ushered them in.

"King of Greece?" Odysseus muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "When did that happen? I thought he was only King of Mycenae."

"Last time I checked," agreed Diomedes, who shared Odysseus disdain for the man.

Agamemnon sat upon his uplifted thrown on what seemed to be a newly constructed dais. He smiled warmly at the entrance of two of his kings, who he seemed to look upon as more Generals these days.

"Greeting to you my friends! I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long! It's a time expending business being King of the unified states of Greece," he began benevolently with just a hint of smugness.

"Not at all, my Lord!" Odysseus declared flashing an award winning fake smile; the statement oozing with sarcasm which did not pass Agamemnon's notice in the slightest. "As King of Ithaca, I also am aware of the pressures of one's time. But I have some news for you that must take precedence over other matters concerning your unified states of Greece, Agamemnon." Odysseus finished, bowing slightly standing tall with confidence and majesty that clearly set the standard when compared with Agamemnon's easy slouch in his throne.

Agamemnon paused, trying to decide when this cocky upstart before him had lost his wits. Did he not know to whom he spoke? Barely disguising a grimace he decided to be civil for the time, until he discovered what pressing matter Odysseus had to tell him and depending on that, if punishment for his cheek was in order. 'Even kings must be taught manners' he thought to himself, ignoring the hypocrisy of the situation.

"Proceed, my Lord," he said with boredom, letting King Odysseus know just how much he thought of his time.

"As there seems to be no form of retrieving enemy intelligence within your army, an integral part of waging war as you may know, I took it upon myself to do some of my own when I visited Troy last night." Odysseus stated matter-of-factually.

"You what!" Agamemnon roared, at once turning as red as a suckling pig. Odysseus did not so much as flinch.

"What you may be interested to know is that the Trojan's are planning an attack on our ships this very night," he continued raising his voice a notch to break through the roaring of hot blood pumping through the enraged Agamemnon's skull.

Agamemnon was successfully silenced, there was a moment or two of tangible tension in the air in which Diomedes looked nervously from one king to the other almost waiting for the gods to choose which one of the two was worthy and strike the other dead. Finally the tension was broken.

"I see," Agamemnon said slowly, the colour draining from his face. "You're very lucky that information was critical to my needs or I may have done something unpleasant to you for not only wasting my time but pursuing such a dangerous and fool-hardy mission as entering Troy without my permission."

"Surely I can take my life into my own hands, my Lord, without your esteemed permission," Odysseus followed, not missing a beat after Agamemnon.

Agamemnon's eyes narrowed, "You tread a dangerous road my friend, but this day I pardon you for all. You have possibly saved this campaign from imminent failure and I thank you for your time. You are dismissed." Agammenon settled back down on his throne and waved a hand carelessly in their direction as though swatting at flies.

"Your gracious expenditure of your time is much appreciated, and so is your pardon, my Lord," Odysseus said bowing, knowing that there would be no way in Tartarus he'd let that bloated, arrogant, son-of-a-bitch have the last word. Then he turned to go, a pale and shaking Diomedes following closely behind.

"Are you mad? Your wit, amusing as it was to see Agamemnon flounder, almost got you killed you know. My Gods, I have never seen Agamemnon so angry."

"Angry? Ha! Imagine how angry he's going to be when it's your turn to fess up," Odysseus laughed and walked on as Diomedes stopped in his tracks with a sudden horror before chasing up behind Odysseus, punching him in the shoulder, for putting that horrifying thought into his consciousness.

….

That day there was no fighting. Agamemnon changed plans and instead had the men rest and prepare their weaponry for tonight's attack as was foretold by Odysseus. This was a huge risk to take for the man, for it also gave a whole day of preparation to the Trojan's as well to make ready their attack.

"Odysseus, you had better be telling the truth," Agamemnon growled after dispatching the orders for the day, "if only for one time in your entire life," he finished.

….

Hector was not in the best of moods. Tonight was to be the night of the attack on the Greek ships and Hector was not sure he wanted to go through with it. As well as the fact that he had promised to meet Odysseus away from the Greek camp and after the gossip of his generals last night he had begun to have nagging suspicions about the handsome Greek. Everyone knew that Odysseus was infamous for his cunning and manipulation, could this be yet another one of Odysseus' ploys to take an advantage from the Trojans? Hector didn't want it to be true, but then again what if it was? Had he just sold out his entire race all on the hopes of an impossible crush on the wily solider?

"Please no…" he begged to Aphrodite quietly.

On top of this, there had been outrage and disorder in the city today at the loss of a statue from the temple of Minerva. Hector was glad that the Greeks had taken respite from the fighting today, he didn't know how much more he could take.

…

Night came on swiftly and the Greeks rested in the calm before the storm. The army had not been told why to be on exceptional guard tonight only that they must keep their weapons close at hand and an un-breaking vigil.

Agamemnon had called the other Kings together to explain the situation, as there had been some question as to why the men's sleep would be sacrificed for a night that seemed no different from any other.

"This morning some very important information came into my keeping. I sent Odysseus on a secret intelligence operation beyond the impregnable walls of Troy," Agamemnon said pompously taking all credit for Odysseus' discovery. "What he found explains the purpose for our watchfulness this particular night. Odysseus! Would you care to regale us with what you have uncovered?"

The High King waited for the King of Ithaca to step forward. There was no movement.

"Odysseus?" Agamemnon called, his eyes sweeping around the company held within his tent.

"What insolence!" he fumed, as Nestor quietly informed him that Odysseus had not been seen to enter the tent nor had he been seen since early in the day.

"What a fool! First he comes to me warn us all of the impending danger and then he goes off for a stroll just when we need him the most! Idiot, he deserves to die if any Trojan finds him out there!" Agamemnon shouted.

Agamemnon was of course correct, to a point. A certain Trojan would find him out there, wandering along the shore line as he was accustomed to far away from camp, but he was in no sort of danger at all. In fact quite the opposite.

TBC

Sorry for the long wait, hopefully the one you've all been waiting for is not far behind. But unfortunately I'll have to edit it to suit standards.


	7. Make Love Not War

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry about taking years to update but I have been away from home at University plus suffering from a chronic lack of imagination. But I hope this chapter delivers. Unfortunately it's not entirely what I wanted, if I had it my way it would be more graphic but then again it's this sites standards I'm trying to comply with so hopefully this will pass.

Let me know what you think, this fic is not over yet but the conclusion is within sight! Thanks to all those who had stuck with me all this way! This is for you!

Balrog Pimp xxx

****

**Chapter 7**

Odysseus watched the light of red fire balls come crashing down the dunes in the distance. Inside he was churning with different thoughts and feelings. Would Hector really believe all that slander about him? Well, fine, he conceded, most of it was true but surely he couldn't believe that he was just using him. Nevertheless, Hector had to just has mad if not more so about the disappearance of Athena's statue as him and that did deserve an explanation.

Odysseus was consumed with worry about what Hector thought of him. The fact that he would be admitting to having some part in the theft of the statue would only add to Hector's displeasure and mistrust in him, but there seemed to be no other way than for Odysseus to just fess up and tell it how it was. Something that he had to admit to himself that he was a little out of the habit of doing.

Oh, he was not going to enjoy this.

As time went on and Odysseus continued to wait, other thoughts began to worry him. What if he arrived and told him that he no longer wanted anything to do him and killed him? Would he do that? Or what if, even worse, Hector did not show up at all. Not even caring to say goodbye?

Just at that moment, Odysseus looked up to see a white owl feather drift past his face. The wind caught it and blew away from him back towards Troy. Odysseus turned to watch it and saw Hector arriving on a horse not too far away.

Odysseus could not help but smile and waved at Hector to let him know where he was. Hector, in his saddle, smiled slightly and waved a hand.

Hector felt awful. There was his beloved Odysseus on the beach waiting to meet him as he was told, with a big broad smile and waving cheerily and Hector felt a supreme guilt weigh on him as reconsidered his suspicion for him. Odysseus was genuinely happy to see him and Hector didn't know what to say when he dismounted his horse.

There was a slightly uncomfortable moment when both soldiers met each other and both had a pained expression of wanting to say something but too scared to say what was on their mind. Suddenly the silence broke.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time and both stopped abruptly from surprise as they both realised that the other had said something totally unexpected.

"What? What are you sorry for?" Hector asked confusedly.

"Well I could say the same for you. What are you apologising to me for?" Odysseus replied quickly.

"I asked you first so you tell me," Hector replied, incredulous that he was getting into an argument like this.

"Ha! So that's the way it's going to be is it? Well alright then, I'll get to the point. Last night Diomedes and I visited Troy last night and I-"

"Stop right there you bastard! I know exactely what you did! You stole the statue of Minerva from the Temple!" Hector cried out furious. It wasn't so much that he was angry about the statue being stolen but the fact that if what Odysseus was telling him was true then his newly planted suspicions about Odysseus must also be true; and that the Greek was just a sneak who was using his trust all along and had abused it by sneaking into Troy without telling him and stealing from his people.

Not letting Hector's reaction upset him Odysseus calmly and matter-of-factly pointed out Hector's mistake, "Actually that was Diomedes doing, I had no part of that whatsoever,"

"Still, you entered Troy undercover you devious heathen! Why would you do that? Unless to abuse my trust of you! Aeneas, Taltar and Pisander were right about you, you treacherous dog! Was not my information that we would be attacking tonight good enough for you? That you had to enter Troy and have a snoop around for yourself?"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Odysseus cried, getting fuelled up with anger himself.

"Then why did you come to Troy and endanger yourself when you knew that I had gone out of my way to secure your protection?" Hector shouted.

Odysseus stopped dead. When Hector put it that way his actions did seem pretty stupid. In the end, why had he gone to all that trouble to enter Troy? What had he really accomplished by all of that?

"I came to see you," Odysseus finally admitted, as equally to himself as to the Trojan Prince before him. "I was not snooping around Troy. My singular goal was to find you and when I did I was rather shocked about the slanderous statements made about my person from your friends, Aeneas, Taltar and that idiot Pisander. I hoped that you would have not let their statements affect your judgement about me. This is the truth. Take it or leave it."

Now Hector had gone silent. He gazed at the clear sea-green eyes Odysseus. Odysseus had entered Troy, just to see him? That was it? The big mission in and out of Troy just to spy on him and then to leave with his dolt friend bearing a stolen statue in tow. It was ridiculous, he didn't know whether to believe him or not. But for some reason, he did.

Meanwhile, Odysseus stood stock still, completely vulnerable as, for the first time since speaking with his wife Penelope, he had been the most honest with a person than he had ever been in his life. And with that truth, Odysseus no longer had anything to hide behind. The truth had made him naked. However Hector judged him now, he would be judging the _real_ Odysseus.

Presently a small smile appeared on Hector's face.

"You know what? You're really not as smart as people think you are… you're a fool if you use your fox tricks to sneak into Troy just to see me. Besides, do you really think I'd believe anything that Pisander said and especially when he's drunk? You idiot."

But Hector was laughing slightly now, mischief lighting up his eyes and causing Odysseus to grin as he realised that his honesty had paid off and Hector was willing to forgive him.

But the look on Hector's face had changed now. The laughter in his eyes turned suddenly to a predatory glint.

"You are forgiven, but you know, it's terribly rude for a fox to enter my house unannounced and uninvited," Hector said in a low and dangerous tone, stalking menacingly up to Odysseus with a hungry look in his eye.

"You had best run Odysseus, I'm going fox-hunting!" Hector cried before leaping forward and chasing after the Greek who had taken his advice and run straight towards to sea.

The two men laughed like boys as they ran towards the sea. Hector being the larger and fitter of the two tackled Odysseus into the surf and rubbed his spluttering face into some seaweed he had picked up. Odysseus, being ever the opportunist threw some of his own seaweed into the eyes of Hector as soon as he had a chance. Hector growled playfully as he was taken off guard and tackled back by Odysseus. His growls turned to laughter however as he was tickled by the muscular Greek atop him.

"Stop! That's not fair! Underhanded… sneaky… no good…!" Hector managed to gasp out between laughter.

Odysseus was laughing too as he realised with no disguised delight, how sensitive the leader of the Trojan army was. "I'm afraid Prince that this is war, and in war you use every possible advantage that you can get! Besides what did you expect when you corner a fox in his den?"

"Ahahaha! Oh please! Gods have mercy, stop!" Hector pleaded, too weakened by laughter to fight back. "Alright I surrender!"

Odysseus stopped, satisfied that this victory belonged to him.

"Ye Gods what an onslaught!" Hector panted, wiping tears from his eyes. "Gods damn you, that was totally unfair!" Incredibly it seemed to Odysseus that Hector was actually whining. This assumption was backed up by an enormous and magnificent pout.

Odysseus laughed at Hector's humorous, totally out of character display and splashed him with some water. "Don't give me that. Just because your susceptible to a little tickling!" Odysseus laughed again as he got up and helped Hector out of the wet sand.

The first thing Odysseus was greeted with apon helping Hector up was an enormous sneeze.

"You're welcome," Odysseus said dryly.

Hector chuckled slightly, "It seems that you may have to be the one to care for me now."

Odysseus smiled with enough warmth to drive the chill from Hector's bones for an instant. Hector was sure this was one of the happiest moments of his life. Here with Odysseus, the man he felt such affection for. For tonight, Hector would forget his obligations as the Prince of Troy and for the first time in his life, do something for himself. Was it really too much to ask for? One night with the person he truly loved right at this moment in exchange for a lifetime of servitude and responsibility to the state. He could afford to be selfish for one night.

He was interrupted from such thoughts as Odysseus wordlessly took him by the hand and led him back towards the horse that had been patiently waiting where he had been left. Odysseus leapt nimbly apon the horse and help Hector up to sit in front of him. Putting his arms around Hector, Odysseus rode the horse to the chariot that they had first met at and had conducted their little meetings.

Hector was rather surprised but taken with this turn of events and shivered, but not from cold when Odysseus leaned forward and spoke for the first time in a while. "You're right, it's my turn to care for you now."

Reaching their destination, Odysseus leapt down and took the blankets and the tinder and wood which had been carefully packed by Hector for his meeting with him. Quickly and expertly, the man from Ithaca lit a fire and beckoned the Prince to join him.

With excitement brewing in his stomach, Hector felt he could almost skip to join the handsome Greek by the fireside. He sat down close to the Greek and was surprised when Odysseus practically hauled him onto his lap.

"Now then," the Ithacan said practically, "Let's see what we can do about getting you a little warmer."

Odysseus had to admit he was rather taken with this new playful and humorous Hector who had just discovered had existed somewhere in there behind the façade of the dull and serious man mellowed by war. Somehow, Odysseus had always guessed this to be the case as he had watched the numerous times that Hector tried to stifle his own sense of humour at times. But Odysseus had always caught the secret laughter in his eyes. Discovering that Hector was ticklish was a delightful surprise and he looked forward to now divulging more interesting tid bits from his Trojan Prince. But where do start exploring? Ah, a little space between neck and collar bone looked appetising.

Hector gasped as Odysseus made short work of nibbling the juncture of his neck. He growled as Odysseus bit down hard enough to induce pleasure but not pain.

"Mmm, tasty…" he murmured seductively behind that quickly becoming distracted Hector.

He shivered as a callused hand lifted his long dark hair and a warm, wet tongue lapped slowly up to the name of his neck and a mouth puffed warm air onto one heated ear lobe before sucking on it with vigour.

"Oh sweet Aphrodite…" Hector groaned, his toes curling and going ruddy in the face with lust.

Odysseus smiled as he continued to nibble unabatedly on the Prince's earlobe and wrapping an arm around him and holding him close back against his chest.

Hector's eyes grew darker and began to slide shut and his breathing hitched as shiver after shiver racked his body. It feels so good, and he's only started on one ear yet, Hector thought his thoughts drifting.

Odysseus noted the shivering and purposely misconstrued the meaning.

"Still cold are we? Ah, I see, we haven't got you out of that wet clothing yet have we?" he purred.

Hector did not stop him as his chest plate and blue undershirt were removed and his chest was exposed to the open air and the warmth of the fire. Nor did he stop him when Odysseus fingers somehow were guided to his nipples, which were extremely sensitive.

He moaned and arched against the now warm metal armour of Odysseus.

"Ahh… Odysseus…" Hector turned around slowly to face his beautiful tormentor.

"Warmer now?" Odysseus said smiling and trying to look innocent.

In reply Hector lunged forward and took Odysseus' mouth aggressively.

It was like the first time they had kissed, except this time Hector was nearly driven over the edge with lust for the Greek and became frantic in his need to undress and please Odysseus the same way he had pleased him.

Hector fisted his hands in Odysseus' hair as he ground his hardness into the now naked man's own.

Speech was replaced by animalistic groans as each man tried to draw carnal delight from the other.

It became a blur of passion and all Hector could think was how much he wanted to love this man forever and never stop.

Odysseus was in a similar state of abandonment as Hector continued to plague his body with wicked and tantalising touches.

They rolled off the blankets and into the sand as they began their wild love-making. In the glow of the burning fire there was a twin cry of ecstasy as both men found their pleasure in each other.

Hector collapsed, exhausted on top of Odysseus who brought his hands up wearily and dropped them on top of his Prince's back. Rolling to the side, Odysseus held Hector in his arms as he covered them both with a warm blanket.

Hector let out a heavy sigh as he wrapped his arms around his lover his eyes already firmly shut, he leaned forward and kissed Odysseus lightly on his chest, before smiling and promptly falling asleep.

Odysseus hugged him closer and smiled as he too closed his eyes.

"Gods protect you Hector, if I can't…" he vowed sleepily.

TBC - Review!


End file.
